


(i'm) coming home

by beforesundown



Series: Vendetta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plugs, Choking, Cock Rings, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, rough sex i think, smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown
Summary: Jaehyun decides to give Taeyong a visit after being away for weeks. Taeyong has a surprise prepared for him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Vendetta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817914
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	(i'm) coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i suggest you read the parent fic Vendetta, this will make more sense if you do. but if you're here just for the smut then /shrugs

Taeyong sets the last empty box down on the floor before stretching his back. He’s been at it the whole day, unpacking all of his stuff and neatly arranging them all around the apartment. His mom insisted that they get the helpers from home to help him, but he politely refused. He wanted to put his things away himself so he knows exactly where he placed them. Plus, he’s technically an adult now so he won’t be needing help for something so measly. He wanted to show his mom that he’s capable of living alone as well, seeing as how she’s very worried of him albeit being only 30 minutes away.

She got him a penthouse just near Korea University. It’s roughly a 10-minute walk away from campus, and his mother trusts that the building is safe and secure. She also trusts that the doorman and receptionist in the lobby keep an eye on him since she’s paying good money for an entire penthouse for one person. Nevertheless, Taeyong doesn’t worry much about being watched since he’s got nowhere to go. Clubbing isn’t his thing, nor is drinking or doing drugs.

His mom had doubts of sending him to said university seeing as it’s not really what he’d had planned for the past couple of years. She always thought he’d eventually be going to SNU and she already planned where he would be staying. Despite this, his mom was very supportive when he voiced that he wanted to take law instead of business. She too, realized that it was her ex-husband who planted the idea of Taeyong taking business to someday succeed her mother. He always had something to say about women handling business, says it was better for men to take control, to which Taeyong thought was absolutely ridiculous.

He swings the fridge door open, revealing a variety of meat, snacks and fruits. He thought it was too much for one person, but of course his mom thought otherwise, reiterating that she would want him to eat a lot since she wouldn’t be there to keep an eye on him. The notification tone from his phone startles him out of his thoughts and he scoots over to the kitchen counter to take a look. It’s Jaehyun.

Taeyong can’t stop the smile that creeps on his mouth. The other is asking if he’s got anything planned for tomorrow since it’s a weekend. They haven’t seen each other in nearly 4 weeks now. It’s been hectic with college applications and enrolment, and they both were as competitive as ever so they really didn’t want their relationship to get in between what they’ve established for themselves as individuals. Plus, SNU was a whole hour ride away. They really didn't have that much time to fool around anymore. 

Taeyong decides to call the other, pressing speed dial and getting an answer right away.

“So, what do you have planned?”

Since they’ve been together roughly 2 years ago, they’ve pretty much matured enough to stop the petty fights. There really was no point in trying to outdo your boyfriend especially since they weren’t fighting for that 0.5% chance of getting into SNU anymore. Still, they have random competitions within themselves; like who gets to finish this assignment first, or who can choose the prettiest and most romantic place to have a date on. It was stupid, but it was them. It wasn’t Jaehyun and Taeyong if they weren’t competing for something every few minutes.

“Are you settled in? I was planning to go back home tomorrow night after I clean up my apartment.”

“You _still_ haven’t unpacked? Jaehyun, you moved in 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah well, I like to take my time. Plus, I've been busy." Taeyong purses his lips at the reply. 

"SNU bitches keeping you occupied?"

"Is someone jealous?"

"Suck my dick, Jung."

"Maybe. Tomorrow then. Dinner date?" Taeyong holds his breath. 

"Yeah, tomorrow." Taeyong ends the call when he feels his cheeks warm at the conversation. 

This is one of the things he hates most about being in a relationship with his once enemy. He never lets go of the sexual innuendos just to rile him up. At least when they were still sworn enemies he had even a little shame to keep it in his pants. Of course with the exception of a few quickies in the janitor's closet, and discreet blowjobs in the locker and restrooms. Lucky for them, pretentious schools like Seoul Science High had mostly clean restrooms so they didn't need to worry about catching something potentially dangerous. Of course, that didn't stop Taeyong from scolding Jaehyun whenever they _did_ do it in there so they kept it to a minimum. Oh, and of course, frequent sessions in the council office on their favorite oak table. Taeyong had a hard time removing the smell of his cum on there one time since Jaehyun insisted it would be hot. He couldn't blame him, the table was just too big and too vacant to not be violated by their teenage hormones. 

Taeyong hears a buzz on the intercom just as he's about to order in for lunch. The doorman is stepping in with a package in his hand. 

"Hey, Taeyong. This came in for you today," Taeyong takes said package in his hand.

"Thanks,Taemin-hyung." 

"Is that another book? I hope it's not another book. You really should be going out Taeyong, it's your last chance to before college officially starts." Taeyong laughs at the concern in his tone. He does hope it was the law and justice books he pre-ordered a few weeks ago, he's been waiting for them forever and he needed to get his advance studying in tip-top shape. Only to find that it's not.

"Well, I hope you have fun reading that as well. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Taeyong sees him out and bids his goodbye.

He'll have fun alright. If the sex toys inside the package weren't proof enough. 

\--

Jaehyun sighs into the pillow when he ends his call that morning. He doesn't want to admit it but he has this aching want to go back home. Where his parents are, his pets, and most importantly, his boyfriend. Sometimes he thinks how things would have turned out if Taeyong decided to go to SNU. Would they have lived together? Would they even be boyfriends in the first place if the other never decided to go to KU? Because even if they did end their war, competition was still bound to happen if they were aiming for the same school. He guesses they had to sacrifice that in order to have a functioning relationship, at least. 

He doesn't hate it exactly, the longer he spends time away from Taeyong, the bigger the sexual tension grows. The teasing has all but frequented their conversations over the phone and on video. They haven't done it in _a_ _while_ , though. What with college applications and the both of them moving into their new apartments, it was hard to find time to see the other in person especially since SNU is a whole hour ride away from KU. 

That's why he's glad he finally has the time to spare and see the other before freshman year officially starts. He doesn't want to admit it but he feels an aching want to see Taeyong again, keep him close and feel his body on his again. He laughs to himself when he remembers their wild escapades in high school. They tried to keep things to a minimum while they were at school grounds, but Taeyong has a weird kink for public sex and the adrenaline he gets from the possibility of being found somehow makes him moan louder, so who is Jaehyun to complain, really. 

So they find the most secure, and at the same time the most risky places to have sex in. The janitor's closet, at the field behind the bleachers, and of course, their favorite oak table at the student council office. One night when all the others left and it was only them left in the office, Jaehyun thought it would be hot to get cum all over the table while they were doing it. Taeyong couldn't stop the string of courses he let out afterwards when the smell of cum on the table wasn't coming off. Jaehyun almost injured his shin from how hard Taeyong had kicked him. He couldn't blame him, the table looked too big and empty to not be violated by their teenage hormones. 

Taeyong moved out of his house from Jongno-gu to a penthouse near KU, but Jaehyun's family never moved out of theirs despite saying they would when he goes away for college. They decided to keep the house, since it was already fully furnished and his father didn't really want to keep moving. Besides, that house was closest to his workplace, so it doesn't make sense for them to move all the way here just to be with Jaehyun. And whenever they decided their house in Seongbuk-gu wasn't big enough, there was always the estate outside of Seoul to run to. 

Jaehyun moved into a high-rise just a 5 minute walk to campus, surrounded by tall buildings and large cafes where students can study. Moving has been a pain in the ass for him. He didn't have much stuff but it still took him weeks to finally get settled in his new apartment (he was lazy for the most part so he's not sure if the past two weeks count). He can't think how stressed Taeyong must be what with moving in and first day jitters. He knows cause he's having them too, and being apart wasn't helping either of them. 

The next day he heads home via a chauffeur. His mom called to let him know beforehand, and he wanted to decline the offer because _he's an adult now._ He can drive himself back home just fine, but the thought tires him out especially since he'd be cleaning the apartment during the day before he leaves. I And he really does wanna spend time with Taeyong with his undivided attention. He told his mom he'd be spending the night first at Taeyong's before he goes back to Seongbuk-gu. So now here he is, with Mr. Go in the driver's seat in the familiar Lexus. 

Before he hung up on his mom though, he tells him about a surprise. She asks him what kind, he tells her the kind that would make her and his dad very proud. 

\--

Jaehyun gets escorted to the elevator especially for Taeyong's penthouse when he arrives at the lobby. He taps his foot nervously in the elevator, not knowing what exactly to anticipate. He hasn't seen Taeyong in nearly a month now and his hands feel a little cold, and there's a pounding in his chest that wasn't there before he arrived. He glances at the Rolex Albino on his wrist. It was a little over 6 p.m. and Taeyong must still be preparing for dinner because the moment he enters the apartment, the smell of steak enters his nostrils. 

Jaehyun takes a once over at the vast space of Taeyong's apartment. There's a balcony outside overlooking the whole city, an upstairs masters bedroom as well as an office beside it. To the right he sees a guest bedroom and what he assumes to be a library from what little he can see from where he's standing. To the left he sees the kitchen counter, and he holds his breath as he steps closer, the image of Taeyong frying something on the pan slowly coming into view. 

Taeyong whips his head around when he feels someone from behind him. Jaehyun feels a smile tugging on his lips before he utters, "Yong."

Taeyong almost jumps him when the name leaves his mouth. He has his arms around the taller in a mere second, head buried on his chest. 

"I didn't bring flowers but I brought this," Jaehyun breaks the hug to place a chaste kiss on the other's lips, hands on either side of his cheeks. 

Jaehyun feels the smaller melt into the kiss, the tension leaving his body as he wraps his arms around his neck. Jaehyun has missed him _so fucking much._ He hasn't felt Taeyong close to him in so long and he just wants to forget dinner and cuddle with him for the rest of the night, but he fights the urge. Can't have him thinking he's clingy or needy like that. 

Taeyong smiles at him when they break the kiss. "I missed you so much." 

"And I, you." Jaehyun leaves a peck on his lips before he notices the smell of burning food on the stove. Taeyong realizes this too when he traces Jaehyun's gaze and remembers he was cooking before the taller arrived. He scurries back to the stove to salvage what was left whatever he was cooking. 

Jaehyun laughs at his boyfriend's antics. The sound of his feet padding on the floor was just adorable, and his heart clenches in his chest even harder. He giggles, following the other to sit on the bar stool.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Skillet garlic butter herb steak and potatoes with grilled prosciutto-wrapped peaches with burrata and basil." 

"A _what?"_

Taeyong laughs. Jaehyun melts. 

"It's just steak, Jaehyunnie."

"Ooh, American. Why'd you make it sound so pretentious?" 

"Pretentious is my middle name." 

Taeyong spares him another mischievous glance before turning back to cooking. The night continues with them eating dinner in the kitchen. Taeyong talks about his first day anxiety but he thanks his mom who's been supporting throughout it all. 

"Oh, and also, she has a new boyfriend," Taeyong blurts out nonchalantly. Jaehyun's eyes widen in surprise, a plateful of black forest gâteau later. 

"Really? That's great! We have to meet him when we get the chance." Taeyong nods a reply. 

Jaehyun talks about moving in to his new apartment himself, and playfully teases how his female neighbor has been hitting on him. 

"She keeps bringing me pastries and trying to get inside my apartment," Taeyong clicks his tongue in annoyance, taking the plates in his hands and not so gracefully placing it on the sink. 

Jaehyun insists it was a joke, intending to laugh it off when Taeyong doubles over, clutching his stomach while his other hand is gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles red. He grunts loudly and Jaehyun is on the latter's side in a matter of seconds, asking what's wrong. 

"Probably just stomach gas, I'm fine," Taeyong lies through his teeth, but Jaehyun is not having it. He insists Taeyong take a rest on the couch in the living room while he finishes cleaning up. He washes the dishes and wipes the table clean while Taeyong lies down in the quiet apartment. 

When he sits beside the other on the couch, Taeyong says he's fine with finality. Nothing to overreact about, it was nothing. Nothing is all Jaehyun hears before Taeyong insists they watch a movie. Jaehyun suggests a dog movie, and any other day Taeyong would've been fine about it but he doesn't wanna get emotional, he hasn't seen Jaehyun in a long time and he feels that crying over a dog on screen is just pre-requisite to crying about him and Jaehyun's imminent long-distance relationship. 

So they settle for Call Me By Your Name. Jaehyun shifts in his seat whenever there's an inexplicit sex scene on screen, and the both of them sit idly on the couch as they focus on the movie. Some time in the middle of the of it though, Taeyong excuses himself to go get popcorn but Jaehyun is confused when he goes straight to the restroom. He doesn't pay it any heed, the other probably just needing to pee before he comes back with a bag of popcorn in hand. 

They sit for a few more minutes of silence, popcorn halfway empty when Jaehyun senses Taeyong squirming from beside him. The movement from the other side of the couch not unnoticed one bit. Jaehyun decides he's had enough and pauses the movie to look at him in the eye. 

"Taeyong, what's really wrong? You're all sweaty and–" Jaehyun places his palm on the other's forehead. 

"–hot. Are you sick? We can just go to bed if you want. If you're worried about this being the last chance we're gonna see each other, don't. I'll find time to come home every weekend when university starts. Your health is more im–"

"I'm not sick," Taeyong replies. There's silence on Jaehyun's end of the conversation so Taeyong supplies before he could. 

"I-I have... something on," Taeyong feels shy. He's never done this before and he doesn't know if this is an appropriate time and place to do this but he's wanted to do this for so long and he finally got the chance. He's been wanting to surprise Jaehyun, too. But now he's second-guessing because he can't read the expression on the other's face. 

"I have...a butt plug on," Jaehyun's expression shifts to one of shock. Taeyong keeps his head down and fiddles with his fingers, does Jaehyun like his surprise? Or does he think he's weird?

A moment of silence passes between them until Jaehyun motions for the other to sit on his lap. Taeyong complies. The latter moves to straddle the taller, and it's when Jaehyun notices that he looks uncomfortable moving around. He would be too if he had a butt plug lodged up his ass. 

Taeyong tilts his head down to place a chaste kiss on his lips, to which he gladly reciprocates. The kiss is quick and sweet. He looks up at the smaller when they break apart, lips glistening under the dim lighting of the living room. 

"We haven't done it in a while. And I wanted to be prepared just in case... unless you don't want to?" Taeyong is searching his eyes for any signs of disapproval. If he doesn't want this then he'll just throw all his sex toys away and forget this ever happened, change his name to Jonathan and then maybe move to another country because he _cannot_ face Jaehyun if this goes south. 

Taeyong doesn't get a reply, only Jaehyun's hands raking his shoulders, the latter's eyes following the movement. His hands continue moving south, to his waist until a hand goes below the cleft of his ass. He jerks when a finger presses on the latter end of the butt plug, driving it deeper inside of Taeyong.

"You're driving me insane, Yongie." 

Not another word is said between the two when their lips crash, this time hungry and passionate instead of vanilla. Taeyong's hands find solace in Jaehyun's hair while the latter's on either side of his waist, holding him in place as Taeyong grinds on his legs effectively driving the butt plug deeper inside of him. He mewls when Jaehyun jerks his leg upward, in time with his movements. 

Jaehyun hooks the other's legs around him and lifts him up before setting him down carefully on the couch, not breaking the kiss. He takes the smaller's shirt off before proceeding to trail kisses down his neck, most of it unruly and most probably would leave a mark the next day, but he doesn't care. He hasn't seen him in a long time, any thought of scandalous hickeys the next day be damned. 

He laps one of the other's nipples in his tongue and massages the other with his hands to which Taeyong let's out a breathy moan. He continues his ministrations down the latter's body, trailing kisses down his pecs to his stomach until he's facing the waistband of his shorts and underwear. He pulls them down swiftly, not wasting another moment. 

Jaehyun takes Taeyong's hardness in his hand, pumping them a few times before he swipes his tongue on the tip. Taeyong's hands immediately grab at his hair at the motion, his hips lightly jerking up into his mouth. Jaehyun doesn't like it one bit, so he squeezes at his shaft a little harder as he pumps once, twice. 

"P-please," Taeyong mewls. 

Jaehyun finds use of his other hand as they settle on the butt plug still blocking Taeyong's entrance. He massages his thighs, his hand slowly making their way into the cleft of his ass.

"Ah!" Taeyong lets out when Jaehyun pushes the butt plug deeper, all the while teasing the tip of the other's cock with his tongue. 

Taeyong lets out a loud moan, his hands now pushing Jaehyun's head down onto his cock and urging him to _swallow._ Jaehyun complies. After all, his baby has been so good, prepping himself up like this just for him. 

He takes the other's cock in his mouth slowly, and a drawn out moan comes out of Taeyong as he does so. He bobs his head a few times, shallow thrusts of his head swallowing halfway through the other's cock while his other hand is still fiddling with the butt plug up his ass. 

"Take it out," Taeyong struggles to speak at the overwhelming sensations that Jaehyun barely hears him. 

"The plug. I want to feel you," Jaehyun doesn't waste another minute, pulling out the pink silicone plug out of his lover's ass. 

Jaehyun takes his mouth off of Taeyong's cock to pay attention to his hole, now angry red and dripping with lube. He has to stop himself from salivating at the sight, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong. God,_ he's missed him _so much._

His tongue teasingly circles Taeyong's rim, taking his time and making sure he's taken care of. The latter's hands are on his hair again but he doesn't shove him, afraid he'll be punished and left alone to tend to his own needs. Jaehyun rewards him by pushing his tongue inside Taeyong's hole abruptly, figuring there was no need to go slow when his hole is already stretched up for him. 

"You taste like heaven, Yong." Taeyong moans in response, urging him to put his tongue back inside of him when a finger penetrates his hole. Jaehyun pushes past the ring of muscles easily, and experiments on adding two fingers to see how much the plug has stretched his lover out. 

"All for you, Jaehyunnie. A-Ah!" Taeyong shrieks when three fingers penetrate him just as Jaehyun's mouth engulfs his cock. Jaehyun doesn't hesitate this time, bringing the length deep inside of his mouth as he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat. Taeyong thinks he's going insane, grabbing at the armrest above his head to keep himself from shoving Jaehyun's head down his cock. 

Jaehyun draws his head back in time with his fingers, pulling them out completely and then pushing back inside just as hard. He drives his mouth down Taeyong's length repeatedly, paying close attention to the head as his tongue presses and licks at the sensitive spot. He keeps the pace up until Taeyong moans.

"Faster," it's all Jaehyun needs to ram his fingers deep inside the other, his knuckles pressing into his hole. Taeyong groans at the sensation, all the more so when Jaehyun delivers the same hard thrust of his hand inside of him. He takes his mouth off of Taeyong's cock and holds it in his free hand. He doesn't waste another second before he's pumping the smaller into pure ecstasy. His one hand taking care of his hole and the other his shaft. 

Taeyong is almost crying at this point, the sensations of Jaehyun's hands all around him, taking care of him and bombarding him with pleasure all at once. 

"I-I'm gonna–" Jaehyun halts all his movement before he could come, his hands off the other's body in a second, and Taeyong whines. 

"Not yet, baby," Jaehyun pecks him on the corner of his mouth as his arms dart out to hoist him up in his arms. He then carries Taeyong to the bedroom, the latter's head falling loosely on his shoulder, panting in both exhaustion and pleasure. 

He sets him down in the middle of the bed, ever so carefully, like Taeyong was a porcelain doll he didn't deserve to have. 

"I have more toys," Taeyong blurts out, still panting before opening the bedside table drawer, and that's when Jaehyun sees it. An array of butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, cock rings and a few bottles of lube in different flavors. Most of the toys were in silicone and some in metal with varying sizes. 

"Can we use them?"

"You can use whatever u want, baby." Taeyong pulls him down for a chaste kiss. Taeyong feels himself melt at the taste of Jaehyun and his own cock in the other's mouth. Jaehyun breaks the kiss and reaches for something in the drawer. Taeyong bites his lip in anticipation.

"A c-cock ring?" 

"I decide when you get to come," Jaehyun slips the cock ring on. "You've been playing with yourself all day, can't have you coming before we have our fun," Jaehyun kisses him one last time, and he jolts when he feels his hand inserting something inside of him, this time a bullet vibrator. 

The vibrator is small and vibrant pink, with a wire on it's other end connecting to the remote control. It settles nicely inside his ass, until Jaehyun turns it on, setting it to the lowest vibrations. It elicits a moan from Taeyong, and he grabs at the other's neck, pulling him down for support but apparently he isn't done yet because the next thing Taeyong feels is the tip of the others cock slowly sliding inside of him.

"Fuck," Taeyong cries at the feeling of both the vibrator and Jaehyun's length inside of him. Jaehyun lets him adjust to the feeling for a while before he pulls out and slowly pushes back in. He slowly picks up his pace, feeling the vibrator inside move with his every push and pull. A single click of the remote button draws a high pitched moan from Taeyong when the vibrations get stronger and rack his insides. Jaehyun draws his mouth to the man below him and kisses the sound away, drowning him with pleasure at the steady pace of his thrusting and his tongue down Taeyong's throat. 

Taeyong tries to keep himself sane at the overwhelming feeling of Jaehyun pushing the vibrator deeper into him as he continuously moans his name. He rests both his hands on the taller's back, pulling him closer until their chests are touching and Jaehyun's elbows are pillaring on either sides of him to support his weight and not crush Taeyong. 

Jaehyun drowns him again in a kiss, this time deeper to distract him from his hands grabbing out to reach for the remote. He turns the setting two clicks higher which gets Taeyong to break the kiss and moan his name a pitch or two higher.

"Jaehyunnie," Jaehyun slows his pace to ram back inside, harder, deeper. Taeyong is losing his mind. 

"The ring... please," Taeyong begs, the constricting feeling of the cock ring at the base of his shaft so painfully apparent. 

"Not yet, baby." Jaehyun pulls out again and does the same hard thrust and Taeyong cries out his name, the sound most pleasing to his ears. So he does the same motion over and over, pulling out slow and thrusting inside Taeyong hard and deep as the vibrator pulses inside at the highest setting. The latter is a moaning mess now. Face glistening with sweat, and he can barely keep his eyes open, his irises rolling to the back of his head and toes curling as his palms grab at Jaehyun's hair to pull him impossibly closer. 

Jaehyun finds leverage as he places both palms onto the bed, planting them there as he picks up his pace and thrusts into the smaller faster. Taeyong chants his name like a prayer, his moans rising in pitch as Jaehyun fucks into him relentlessly.

"Jaehyun, please!" Taeyong almost screams, his cock angry red and pulsating as he pumps it to orgasm — a futile attempt since the cock ring still rests at the base of his dick.

Jaehyun continues thrusting inside of him, unwavering and impatient. His thighs are quivering at how fast he's going, but he has no plans on stopping when he feels his orgasm build at the pit of his stomach and he knows Taeyong's is as well. 

Taeyong lets out a loud moan when the vibrator is pushed right against his prostate, the sensations doubling at how hard and fast Jaehyun is thrusting inside him. His nails are scratching on the other's back now, leaving angry red marks as he continues moaning Jaehyun's name and _more, more, more._

"Jaehyunnie, I'm going t-to–" Taeyong doesn't get to finish his sentence when Jaehyun's left hand wraps around his neck, lightly squeezing as his other hand moves to take the cock ring off. 

"Fuck!" Jaehyun curses, one powerful upward thrust and he's exploding his load inside of Taeyong as the other is sputtering below him, his air supply getting cut off at the hand around his neck and Taeyong's irises roll to the back of his head once again, exploding on his stomach. 

Jaehyun pants, not pulling out just yet as he rides out his orgasm. He turns the vibrator off and takes his hand off Taeyong's neck, noticing the visible red blooming from where his hand was pressing. He settles beside the boy, pulling out as cum slowly oozes out of his hole and pools on the bedsheets. Taeyong's eyes are still closed, still panting and unmoving on the bed. 

"Taeyong, are you okay? Fuck I should've warned you," Jaehyun rests his hand on the other's cheek, urging him to turn sideways and face him. 

"That was... fucking fantastic," Taeyong mutters through his high, barely coherent. Jaehyun chuckles in relief, for a second he thought he hurt the other. 

"How have we never done this before?" The smaller inquires. 

"And where would we do it, your mom's house in Jongno-gu?" They both laugh at their own antics. 

There's a moment of silence as they lose themselves in each other's eyes. Taeyong has always looked beautiful to Jaehyun, the way his eyes take a ridiculously large portion of his face, and at how they furrow when he does questionable things during their time alone together, and whenever Jaehyun comes over to his house at the dead of night _'just because'._ Jaehyun has always loved everything about Taeyong, and he's so stupid to have taken a whole 2 years before he realizes it but something propels him to make his next move. He takes Taeyong's hand in his and brings it up to his mouth, plants a sweet kiss before saying, 

"I love you, Taeyong." 

Taeyong is left speechless, still coming down from his high and a little bit out of it. So Jaehyun provides some type of rescindment. 

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know." He smiles reassuringly to which Taeyong returns, and plants another kiss, this time on the other's lips. Taeyong reciprocates the kiss albeit hesitantly, but Jaehyun doesn't pay it any heed. He just dropped a large bomb on him after sex, of course the man would be taken aback. 

Jaehyun pulls away first, and glances down at the mess they've made. "We need to clean that up," he points to the cum pooling on the other's stomach, smiling sheepishly. He springs out of bed to grab a towel from the bathroom, wiping Taeyong clean and washing the toys in the process. Taeyong whines when it takes him a little more than 5 minutes. He laughs and falls beside the other groggily, ready to succumb to slumber. 

That night they fall asleep in each other's arms after being apart for so long, Jaehyun spooning Taeyong as he draws lazy circles on his stomach. He peppers kisses on the black haired boy's neck, lulling him to sleep as the hum of the quiet night envelopes them. 

\--

Taeyong wakes up to wet kisses peppering his face, sunlight gleaming through the four corners of his room and he cracks an eye open, squinting annoyingly at the man on top of him. 

"Let me sleep or I will kick your scrotum and you'll be rendered infertile for the rest of your life," Taeyong warns. Jaehyun only chuckles at him. 

"Come on, I made you breakfast in bed." The latter gets off the bed to bring a tray of blueberry pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, and 2 glasses of juice, gingerly placing them where Taeyong lies. He groans, the time still reads 9am on the nightstand but he forces himself up since his boyfriend made the effort to make him breakfast. The tray wobbles at his moving around and Jaehyun's hands dart out to steady them. Taeyong gives him a look, he's eerily... kind today. 

"Is this the part where you tell me you're cheating on me?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird," 

"I just feel bad about last night, I probably should've warned you before I bruised your windpipe." 

"Stop being dramatic it's fine. You weren't even pressing that hard," Taeyong averts his gaze downwards, fiddling with his fingers before saying, "And the choking was kind of hot." He hides his smile, but he can't help it when the other is smiling back at him. 

Jaehyun leans closer and kisses him sweetly, no tongue. Just a quick chaste kiss that has both of them smiling when they part. Jaehyun stares back at him for a while before he _giggles._ He fucking _giggles_ , and Taeyong has to do a double-take to not pinch his cheeks or break his bones at the sight, whichever comes first. 

"I have a surprise for you," the taller muses. 

"I don't like surprises," Taeyong furrows his brows, not liking where this is going. 

Jaehyun only smiles coyly before blurting out, "I'm taking you to meet my parents today."

"What!? Have you completely lost your mind!?" The tray wobbles again at Taeyong's sudden outburst and Jaehyun hisses when a drop of orange juice spills onto the tray. 

"Hey, watch it! And what's so bad about meeting my parents they won't eat you alive, Taeyong." Jaehyun's nonchalance irks him to no end, the latter just popping strawberries into his mouth. 

"I don't know, maybe you should've warned me before leaving hickeys all around my neck and fucking me senseless that my hips can barely move? You should've warned me in general!" 

Jaehyun cracks up at this and Taeyong does _not_ appreciate it. He scoots off the bed, careful not to spill the food this time, and rushes over to the full-length mirror in the corner of his room. He gasps at the amount of hickeys littering his neck and chest. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun follows him to where he's standing, arms snaking around his waist while his chin rests on his shoulder. 

"I'm gonna have to wear a turtleneck to meet your parents like that isn't the most obvious 'I just had sex with your son and I can't let you see the evidence' outfit," he traces his the marks on his neck, he's going to have a hard time covering this up. 

"I'm gonna look so ugly and constipated in a turtleneck, this is your fault," Taeyong pouts through the mirror, and Jaehyun comforts him by placing a kiss on his neck. 

"They're gonna love you regardless of however you look." 

"So you do think I'm ugly," Taeyong's pout only gets more prominent and Jaehyun has to spin him around to face him and get it to him straight. 

"They're going to love you because you're the prettiest and the smartest and the sassiest," Taeyong's pout disappears and his mouth curves up into a laugh. 

"They're going to love you because _I_ love you," Taeyong's heart squeezes in his chest. That's another matter they have to talk about eventually. He smiles, kissing him yet again on the lips and then resting his forehead on the taller's chest, their hips lightly swaying in rhythm. There's no music playing from anywhere, but they continue standing in the middle of the room swaying as they feel each other's heartbeats reverberate in the hum of the quiet Saturday morning. 

Taeyong doesn't want to admit it, but Jaehyun has become a dangerously important part of his life. The kind that has him wondering where he would find himself if he ever lost Jaehyun. He doesn't ever wanna lose him, but he doesn't wanna say something he doesn't mean either. Saying those three words only sounded easy on paper, when the characters of a book are drenched under the rain confessing their love for each other, or when you have everything in your life figured out like a female protagonist to a rom com after a makeover and a few shopping sprees. 

Life is more complicated than one sobbing session magically solving all your problems. Most of the time, things don't go as you hoped they would, and that's what scares him. He didn't want to sound too dependent on Jaehyun because they're still _so young_. They have a whole shitstorm of college coming their way and they haven't even started yet. He's scared that one day the stress and pressure of keeping a relationship while focusing on shaping their future is all gonna come crashing down on them and they break each other's hearts. 

_But is that fair?_ He asks himself. For him to be a coward when Jaehyun has already told him he loves him, laid his heart out for him on the table ready to be broken anytime he chooses to? Is it fair that Jaehyun has given up his vulnerability, raised both his hands up in surrender, and Taeyong still hasn't? 

\--

"Stop fidgeting, alright? You'll be great. Just like you are at everything else," Jaehyun smiles down at him, but Taeyong can't help the light tremble in his hands as they stand outside the same house that he punched Jaehyun in 2 years ago. He raises his head, staring at all 3 floors of exquisite glass frames and modern interior designs. 

The place still stands reeking of wealth and power, but it looks different now that Taeyong is looking at it in daytime. The lawn is pristine, and the glass windows sparkle at every ray of sunshine that hits it. Most of the living room is visible from the outside given that the place is mostly all glass. Taeyong takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Jaehyun places a kiss on their intertwined hands and walks forward to the doorstep, willing him to follow.

Taeyong forces his nervousness away as they near the door, a middle-aged woman swinging it open before they could ring the bell.

"Jaehyunnie!" she coos at the sight of her son, planting a kiss on his cheek and telling him how much she missed him. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, it hasn't even been that long.

"And who's this?" She glances over to Taeyong, her expression turning into both confusion and interest.

"Mom, this is Taeyong," Jaehyun admonishes. "My boyfriend."

Taeyong's breath hitches, his body turning rigid before he bows at the woman in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Lee Taeyong."

A moment of silence passes between them as the woman takes in the sight of his son's boyfriend.

"This was the surprise?" he eyes Jaehyun. Taeyong's eyes divert to the other, then back to her. He can't tell if his mother wants him here or not and the silence between them is driving him insane.

"Well," she pauses, eyeing him. "It was about time we met, Taeyong. Come on in," she smiles. And Taeyong's shoulder slump in relief as he looks back at Jaehyun who's squeezing his hand.

_They're going to love you because I love you._

Dinner commences a few hours later. Jaehyun tells them about Taeyong, class valedictorian, incoming KU freshman, and heir to Lee Co. Jaehyun's parents show their interest and amazement at the information, particularly at the last part.

Taeyong is a blushing mess throughout it all, not quite processing all the compliments they throw his way. He doesn't know how to respond, he's never gotten so much compliments from someone older than him in the span of an hour, so he just scratches his nape and keeps thanking them, which Jaehyun finds incredibly endearing. He loves seeing Taeyong get all flustered at being complimented.

When dinner is over, Jaehyun's father invites him outside by the pool while Jaehyun and his mother clean up. He insisted on helping, to which his father said _"_ Nonsense _,"_ he's a guest, and he shouldn't be cleaning up after their mess. Taeyong gets hit by a sense of familiarity upon stepping on the familiar Bermuda. This was where their relationship made a complete 180.

"You've been in a relationship for 2 years and for 2 years I didn't know," Taeyong stares at the man beside him who's overlooking the whole of the backyard. There's a certain edge to his tone, and he's nervous that Jaehyun's father is mad they kept their relationship from them. 

"How would I? Jaehyun's grades never went down, he's as excellent as ever." Taeyong's eyes don't leave him and the man turns to him and smiles, inexplicitly telling him to not worry, he won't eat him alive. 

"You're a great influence to him Taeyong, and I can tell he is to you, too."

Taeyong internally breathes a sigh of relief. This wasn't an interrogation, he's not going to die. 

"Our boy can be a handful, but he's worth the trouble." 

A smile creeps its way to his face. "Tell me about it." 

"You're a beautiful match, Taeyong. I hope you stay with him for a long time," Jaehyun's dad smiles at him reassuringly for the last time before patting his shoulder and making his way back inside the house. 

Taeyong stands there dumbfounded for a few moments, turning his gaze inside the house to Jaehyun who's cleaning the kitchen table with his mom. Mrs. Jung says something inaudible to which Jaehyun laughs heartily, both his dimples showing and his eyes turning into crescents. Mr. Jung sneaks up from behind them as he enters the kitchen and playfully surprises his wife, her shriek resonating throughout the walls of the home and escaping the double doors to their backyard. Jaehyun doubles over, his laugh deep and melodic even from afar. 

Taeyong coos at the sight, his eyes glossy and chest constricting. He can't remember what life was before Jaehyun, let alone imagine a future without him. He wants to stay with him for a long time, _forever_ if he lets him. He wants to protect him and keep him in his arms, even if that means being in a long-distance relationship for now. Everything is so worth it when he sees the other after a long weekend. He doesn't care if won't see him for months, he'll keep him safe in his heart wherever he goes and no distance will stop him from doing just that. 

Taeyong blinks the brimming tears away and stares up at the dark sky. He feels stupid for having taken this long to realize it, feels stupid for making Jaehyun wait and not saying it back last night when he said those 3 words to him. But now Taeyong is sure, he's not second-guessing his love for Jaehyun anymore. So he tells the other when they arrive at his penthouse that night. 

"Look, Taeyong. I don't want you to feel obligated to say it back now, or ever. I'd wait a million years if I have to, so-" 

"You idiot," Taeyong mutters, grasping both Jaehyun's arms in an attempt to shake him out of his thoughts. 

"I want to be with you for as long as I can. I want to introduce you to _my_ parents like you did to me. I want to take you out to museum dates and buy you your favorite albums and take you to that rundown pizza place you found near your apartment. I'd hurt whoever would wanna hurt you. I'd drive a whole hour from Jongno-gu to your apartment near SNU when you feel like shit cause your internship didn't fall through or you failed a class because, _I love you,_ " Taeyong pants. 

"I love you Jung Jaehyun. It's like the only thing that matters is that _you're_ happy even if everything else is chaos and I know it shouldn't be like that but I love you _so much_ and I can't imagine what life would be like without you." 

There, he's finally said all of it. Taeyong looks back at Jaehyun's eyes, full of emotion and ardor. He can't believe he could love someone this much. He can't believe he loves Jaehyun so much. 

"I love you too, Lee Taeyong. More than you can imagine. And no SNU bitch is going to distract me from that," Taeyong laughs at the remark. 

Jaehyun gingerly places both his hands on either sides of Taeyong's cheek, losing himself at the pool of black in Taeyong's eyes for a second before leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth. 

Taeyong is so lucky to have found Jaehyun so early in his life. He's lucky to have found him at all. The start of their relationship may have been unconventional but they've come so far from where they once were. From declaring wars and scheming against each other to confessing their love for one another. Taeyong is proud both at him and Jaehyun, and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess!! can't believe this is the last of vendetta. i was going to write a part 3 angst but i couldn't hurt them i'm so attached to this jaeyong now (╥﹏╥) anyway, i am working on something else now and might post an au on twitter @jaehyuniversity 
> 
> once again, thank you very much for all the love vendetta has received. hope to see u on the next fic!!


End file.
